gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Love Child
Love Child by The Supremes is featured in Previously Unaired Christmas, the eighth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Unique with Marley and Tina. This song is performed by all of the New Directions Girls, except Kitty, as they only perform this to trick Kitty into playing the Virgin Mary. They pretend as if Marley, who had originally been cast as Mary, had given the role to Unique. During the performance, they perform very offensive/controversial acts, like Unique overdramatically giving birth to a black baby Jesus and Unique, Marley, and Tina passing Jesus between one another. The group performed badly on purpose, so that Kitty will want to play Mary herself rather than risk having the part ruined. Lyrics Unique (with Marley and Tina): Tenement slum (Ooh, ahhh) Unique (Marley and Tina): You think that I don't feel love (I'll always love you) But what I feel for you is real love In other's eyes I see reflected (I'll always love you) A hurt, scorned, rejected (Love you) Unique with Marley and Tina: Love child, never meant to be Love child, born in poverty Love child, never meant to be Love child, take a look at me Unique (Marley and Tina): I started my life in an old Cold run down tenement slum (Tenement slum) My father left, he never even married mom (Ooh, ooh, ooh) I shared the guilt my mama knew So afraid that others knew I had no name (Ooh, ahh) This love we're contemplatin' (I'll always love you) Is worth the pain of waitin' We'll only end up hatin' (I'll always love you) The child we may be creatin' (Love you) Unique with Marley and Tina (Marley and Tina): Love child, never meant to be Love child, (scorned by) society Love child, always second best Love child, (different from) different from the rest Marley and Tina with New Directions: Hold on, hold on, just a little bit longer (Unique: Mmm, baby) Hold on, hold on, just a little bit longer (Unique: Mmm, baby) Unique (Marley and Tina): I started school, in a worn, torn Dress that somebody threw out (Somebody threw out) I knew the way it felt to always live in doubt (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) To be without the simple things So afraid my friends would see the guilt in me (Ooh, ahh) Don't think that I don't need you (I'll always love you) Don't think I don't wanna please you No child of mine'll be bearing (I'll always love you) The name of shame I've been wearing (Love you) Unique (Marley and Tina): (with Marley and Tina: Love child), Love child Never quite as good Afraid, ashamed (Hold on) Misunderstood (Just a little bit longer, love child) But I'll always love you (Hold on) Always love you (Just a little bit longer, love child) I'll always love you (Hold on) Always love you (Just a little bit longer, love child) Love child, ooh (Hold on) Hold on (Just a little bit longer) Just a little bit longer (Love child) Love child, wait (Just a little bit longer) Just a little bit longer (Hold on) Hold on (Just a little bit longer, love child) Hey, hey Oh baby I'll always love you (Hold on) I'll always, I'll always (Just a little bit longer) I'll always love you Unique with Marley and Tina: Love child Errors *Finn's plaque makes an appearance, even though out of focus, when Shannon sits down. Gallery Tumblr mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr mxdujnFOH01r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mxdujnFOH01r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg marley lovechild.JPG unique lovechild.JPG Marlina puc.JPG Tumblr mxdurk8FLU1qdboxlo2 250.gif Tumblr mxdurk8FLU1qdboxlo1 250.gif tumblr mxdb5aZlvd1rxyd70o1 250.gif tumblr mxdb5aZlvd1rxyd70o3 250.gif tumblr mxdb5aZlvd1rxyd70o4 250.gif tumblr mxdb5aZlvd1rxyd70o6 250.gif tumblr mxdb5aZlvd1rxyd70o7 250.gif tumblr_mxdb5aZlvd1rxyd70o9 250.gif Tumblr mxeutxVi1o1rlylr1o7 250.gif Tumblr mxeutxVi1o1rlylr1o6 250.gif Tumblr mxdbx5g9CL1qzmvoio7 250.gif Tumblr my9bo2pWR71qd5s0eo8 r2 250.gif tumblr_n9y2c72AOk1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n9y2c72AOk1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n9y2c72AOk1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n9y2c72AOk1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n9y2c72AOk1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n9y2c72AOk1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n9y2c72AOk1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Unique Adams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner